Conventionally, there have been proposed home appliance management systems which predict maintenance and a remaining life of a home appliance from accumulated operation data when the home appliance is operated, and indicate, to a user who use the home appliance, a maintenance period and the predicted life as time information useful in daily life, thereby making it possible to link this information to preventive maintenance in device management.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a control apparatus of a home appliance that displays that the life of a part making up the home appliance comes to an end. PTL 2 discloses a home appliance that counts an accumulated use time when attachment of a consumable item is detected and makes an announcement when the accumulated use time exceeds a predetermined life time. Furthermore, PTL 3 discloses a network home appliance that indicates a predicted lifetime to a management server when an elapsed time or total accumulated operation time reaches a predetermined range or predetermined reference compared to an average life or the like.